Jenny
by Laleanen
Summary: About a girl who has strange things happen to her...nightmares that are a bit too realistic...Abandoned. I may finish this is someone requests it.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
Jenny went tumbling down the slope and crashed into the creek, dousing her jeans in icy water. She didn't care. She just had to get away. Up she leapt and began running through the dense forest. An arrow whizzed past her, just nicking her ear. She winced in pain, but did not slow. A few scratches meant nothing in comparison to what could happen if she was caught.   
"How long have I been running?" she wondered. She could not remember. In fact, she could not remember life before running. All she knew was that she had to get away. Her life, and probably other lives, depended on it.  
Suddenly, her foot caught on a vine, and she went sprawling to the ground. It was all the time her pursuers needed. Before she could recover, a huge, clawed hand grabbed her by the hair and wrestled her to a standing position, facing her captor. She briefly beheld two sickly green eyes; an open mouth, filled with fangs; and dull grey, warted skin. Her attention, however, was quickly diverted to the sunlight glinting on a crude knife, poised to strike a blow.......  
  
"NO!!!!" she screamed in terror. 


	2. Chapter One

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Okay, here's the first chapter. (sorry it's so short)  
  
words in 'these' means a thought, words in "these" means the person is talking.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Jenny jumped up in her seat, and realized she was on her schoolbus, headed for an art museum somewhere across town. Her friend, Eliza, was sitting next to her, wide-eyed and concerned. "Jen, are you okay?? You yelled in your sleep...you're shaking!!" Eliza gently placed her hand on Jenny's shouldar, trying to calm her. Indeed, Jenny's entire body was trembling violently, and her skin felt cold and clammy. "It was just a dream..." her friend soothed.  
Jenny winced. Her ear hurt a little. 'Dream'...........the word sounded strange to her.   
'Eliza is right, though. It had to be a dream. There is no other explanation, no matter how real it felt. Besides, I've had realistic nightmares before....alot of them in the past few days....it's nothing new,' Jenny tried to calm herself. Slowly, she began to relax against the seat of the bus, and didn't think about it for the rest of the day.  
As she began her rountine walk home from school, a flashback of the nightmare suddenly invaded her mind. Jenny stopped dead in her tracks. Furious, evil eyes; open mouth with horrifying fangs, screaming menacingly.....and a great, clawed hand holding a gleaming knife over her head. She gasped and desperately thrust the image from her mind. She began to jog back to the old mansion that was her home. 'I must tell Grandfather about this. This is just too much.'  
Jenny's grandfather was a Literature and Foriegn Language proffessor at the local university. He was highly intelligent and well-educated. He always encouraged his students, and Jenny, to read. Jenny was a busy girl, however, and had little time for books. This was probably the only major difference between her and her grandfather. He was the most loving, understanding person she knew.   
When her parents died in a car accident four years ago, he had taken her in, being a kind-hearted and lonely man. The only family they had was each other, and they grew to love and depend on one another.  
"I'm home!" Jenny's voice echoed throughout the interior of the old building. After a second's pause with no reply, Jenny began looking through the many large rooms and scattered hallways for some sign of the old man, calling, "Grandfather! Grandfather?!" She was about to burst into tears when she turned a corner and fell into his arms, breathing heavily in relief.  
"My Dear, whatever is the matter?" he asked, concerned. She stepped back from him, trying to compose herself. "I don't know what came over me...I guess I just got scared," she went on to explain about her recurring nightmares, and particularily in that day. Worry filled his eyes. He prayed that his suspicioun was not correct. There was only one way to find out.  
"You say in the dream, one of the arrows just barely scratched your ear?"  
"Yes..."   
"Turn your head." Her grandfather gently pulled back her thick, brown hair as she did so. Her ear was sliced on the outermost edge, and there was dried blood surrounding the wound. The old man shook his head slowly and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. 'That was no dream...' 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to all you who reviewed, here's chapter two!! (again, sorry so short) 'these' meana thought, and "these" mean dialogue. Uumm, I think that's all, so, enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Grandfather? What's wrong? What is it?" Jenny asked, concerned. He looked at her warily.   
"How good is your imagination?"  
"Um...pretty good, I guess."  
"I suppose that will have to do. Alright. You are going to need every ounce of your imagination to believe what I'm about to tell you...." he took a deep breath, knowing that she was going to think he was crazy.  
  
RRIIINNNGGG!  
  
"The phone," Jenny said.  
  
RRIIINNNGGG!  
  
Her grandfather sighed. "Yes, the phone." He got out of his chair to go answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Jonathan, thank goodness you're there. Something has happened. Something aweful. I don't understand it...I was reading the book when I realized that something was wrong; something is different!!!"  
"Calm down, Julias. Tell me exactly what the problem is, from start to finish.  
  
Jenny watched her grandfather's face go pale.  
  
"What do you mean he isn't there?? Are you sure?!"  
  
Jenny gulped.  
  
"He can't have just disappeared like that. That would mean.......yes, yes, good idea. I'll check." The old man leapt up and scurried away to his room. He was gone only a second , when he reappeared with a book in his hand. He rushed back to the phone. "I have it here. What page, now? Okay. Yes, here it is..." his eyes hardened in concentration as he scanned the page carefully. Then, looking worried, he gazed closer. Finally, he shook his head, speechless. "I....I can't find his name. He isn't there. He's supposed to be there! Alright, alright. I'll meet you in town. We'll have to ask Mister Ander about this. He's sure to know what's going on. Yes, goodbye, Julias." He hung up the phone and looked at the clock. 5 p.m.   
'I have to leave now if I'm to get there on time.' "Jenny, I'm sorry. Something extremely important has come up. I will probably be out late. Don't wait up for me. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" He grabbed his coat, laced up his shoes, and kissed her forehead.   
"O-okay, Grampa. Bye..."  
"Goodbye, Jenny. Don't stay up too late. Everything will be okay." He walked briskly out to his car and was gone.  
  
Jenny stood silently by the closed door for awhile. 'What has Grandfather so worried?' she thought. 'It would take alot to make him act like that. What book was he looking at, anyway?' She walked over to the counter by the phone where the book still lied. She picked it up and looked at the title.  
  
The Lord of the Rings  
Fellowship of the Ring  
By J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
'What in the world has this got to do with anything??" she wondered. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm going to refer to Jenny's grandfather as "Jonathan" from here on, because....well, because it's just easier that way!!! ;P Anyway, PLEEEEEEEZZZZEEE gimme some reveiws, (but be nice) and thanks for those of you who have reveiwed already. Here's chapter three!!  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's stuff belongs to him, and my stuff belongs to me. That's just how it works.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Jonathan. Thank you for coming so promptly. I knew I could count on you," Julias greeted his old friend.   
Jonathan slid into the booth in the corner of the country restaurant. "No trouble at all," he replied. "Did you contact Mister Ander?"  
"No, I didn't. He contacted me as soon as I finished speaking with you. He said we needed to have a conference; he should be here any minute."  
"Isn't that a coincidence, now? How convenient. I shouldn't wonder if he wants to discuss with us the same matter we want to discuss with him!"  
"I shouldn't wonder, either...but a coincidence? Somehow I doubt it. It seems to me that this is the kind of thing he would set up on purpose. He's like that, you know." Jonathan nodded thoughtfully.  
Just then they heard the door of the restaurant open, and and turned to look. A tall figure, obivously very old, clothed in a grey cloak scurried inside. A largish, rather crooked-looking stick was held tightly by his rough, wrinkled hand. After glancing around the room for a few moments, the figure spotted them and marched with surprising briskness toward their table.  
"Mister Ander," said Jonathan, rising. He and Julias stepped forward to take the old man's cloak and tall, wide-brimmed hat.  
"Dreadful weather to be traveling in; just dreadful..." Mister Ander muttered. "Ah! No. I'll just keep this with me, thank you," he said, smiling, as Julias tried to take his walking stick from him.  
"Shall we discuss-"  
"No, not yet," Mister Ander interrupted Jonathan. "First I'd like to smoke a bit, and I think I'll order a cup of herbal tea. I'd like to relax for a few minutes."   
After obtaining his tea, the old man sat in silence for a good ten minutes; eyes closed, puffing smoke rings from his long, slender, exotic-looking pipe. Finally he looked up. "You have noticed that Glorfindel seems to be missing from the pages of The Fellowship?"   
"Yes, it's very strange. You know, I have that book practically memorized. He is simply not there!" answered Julias.  
"Do you know what's going on, Mister Ander?" Jonathan asked the grey figure sitting across from him.  
"Hm? Oh, yes, yes. I know all about it. I'm afraid your comrade Raymond and his reckless son are to blame."  
"Ray?? What's he got to do with all this? He hasn't even read Lord of the Rings!"  
"You remember that project he was working on?"  
"That crazy space/time distorter he's so enthralled with? The one you were so decidedly against? Of course! It's all he ever talks about!" Jonathan laughed.  
Mister Ander glanced around the room cautiously, leaned nearer to the two men, and whispered, "It is completed. He has used it."  
"You mean it WORKS?!" Jonathan and Julias cried out, nearly in unison. The old man frowned slightly, and hushed them. "Of course it works. Why else would I have been so much against his experiments? Space/time travel is an entirely possible, though rather tiring, form of transportation. That is not the point. The point is, he is playing with a tool he has no idea how to use, nor any notion of how dangerous it can be. He has experimented his way right into Middle-Earth. Or rather, he will, if you don't stop him."  
"Middle-Earth?? But.....but-" Julias sputtered.  
"Middle-Earth doesn't exist!!" Jonathan paused breathlessly, waiting for Mister Ander to agree with him. He didn't. "Does it?"  
"I think you know perfectly well that it does."  
"How do YOU know it exists??"  
The old man's grey eyes widened in surprise. "Have you not guessed it by now? Ah, no matter. I have been to Middle-Earth; let's leave it at that. We are getting away from the point. You must keep Raymond from using that machine, otherwise he will travel to Middle-Earth and alter history. The results could be disasterous. That world, and everything in it, could very well cease to exist."  
"I thought he'd already altered Middle-Earth's history," said Julias, gesturing to the book.  
"Oh yes....that is why I travelled as quickly as I could from Middle-Earth to two days before he actually left. I would have come sooner, but...well...let's just say and old 'friend' of mine kept me awhile longer that was expected. Which reminds me...." He glanced at the clock on the restaurant wall. "...I have a very important meeting with another friend of mine that I'f afraid I'm rather late for...If you will excuse me....."  
"Wait, Mister Ander....!" Jonathan ran after the old man until he strode beside him. "I wanted to ask you about something that's been worrying me. You see it's my granddaughter."  
"Of course, Jenny. How is she?"  
"Well, she's been having nightmares recently....and I have reason to suspect that-"  
"...all is not what it seems," Mister Ander finished.  
"Yes."  
The old man stopped and smiled warmly down at Jonathan. "Don't worry, Jonathan. She will be watched over. Just focus on the task given to you and Julias, and everything will be fine. I really must leave, now." With that, Mister Ander strode off into the rain. Jonathan was left standing, speechless.  
"He certainly has his own way of doing things. And he seems to have a knack for making one believe the incomprehensible," Julias whispered, walking up. "Old Mister Ander..." he chuckled softly.  
Mister Ander's words echoed in Jonathan's mind.  
  
"Haven't you guessed it by now? Ah, no matter. I have been to Middle-Earth; let's leave it at that."  
  
"Mister Ander...." Jonathan murmured absently. "Misterander...."   
He choked.  
  
Mithrandir. 


	5. Chapter Four

Okay, I know its taken me forever to get to this chapter, and I know it's UNFORGIVABLY short, but I have schoolwork and a social life....well, priorities, you know. However, I will try to be more diligent than I have been with updates.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! (or lack therof.... :/) REVIEW PLEEEEZZZEEE!!!!   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jenny tightened her buckskin coat around her shouldars as she stepped into the cool night air. Looking up, she saw bllions of stars winking down at her. Everything was sparkling clear. The full moon lit up the pasture before her, and the barn where her horse was stabled. "It's just light enough for a night ride," she thought to herself. Riding would take her mind off of the unsettling events of the day. She began briskly walking toward the stable.  
  
"Jennifer!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. "Y-yes? Did someone call me?" her only answer was the evening breeze whispering over the expanse of tall grass. She decided to dismiss it as her imagination, but she felt suddenly cold. A joyful whinny came from the stall as Jenny stepped into the barn. "Hey Ebony. How's my girl? Ready to go for a little ride?" she tacked up her horse quickly and began humming to herself. She loved the comforting atmosphere of the stable. Once again she began to forget her fears.  
  
"Jennifer!"  
  
This time Jenny was SURE she had heard something. "Who's there? Who are you? What do you want?!" she cried out frantically.  
  
"Jennifer, I call thee...."  
  
The voice, though not in the least hostile, sounded eerily vague. It was impossible to tell which direction it was coming from, for it seemed to come from all directions at once. Not only that, but the speaker sounded somewhat garbled, almost as if they were speaking from behind a wall of water. Feeling panicked now, Jenny pulled herself onto Ebony's back and gripped the reins for all the was worth. "Let's get OUT of here!!" she wailed. Just as she was uttering these words, the room around her shook with a sudden jolt, and started spinning; slowly at first, but the speed escalated quickly until there was just a blur of colors before Jenny's eyes. She could barely stay on her horse's back from dizzyness. She tried to scream, or get off her horse, or move, or do ANYTHING, but she could not even open her mouth. Suddenly there was and brilliant white flash, and Jenny felt herself ripped from her horse and thrown violently on something hard. Then everything went black. 


	6. Chapter Five

Haha, told ya I'd be more diligent in getting new chapters!!! Here's chapter five!! PLEEEEEEEZEE REVIEW! Sorry (again) that it's so short!  
  
Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, and what's Tolkein's is Tolkein's. Alright? Clear? Good. Now you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jenny slowly opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the sun glaring down at her.   
"Ooohhh......where am I?" she groaned. She lifted herself to her elbows and looked around. She was sitting atop a rocky hill. The sky was sparkling clear, and the warm air smelled of sunshine and lillies. Something about it seemed fresher than any air she had ever tasted before.   
She took in a deep, deep breath, trying to drink it in. Suddenly a sharp, throbbing pain erupted in the back of her head and she cringed. Reaching back and sifting her fingers through her hair she felt something sticky. Then she looked behind her and saw that the rock where she had lied was stained red.   
"I'm bleeding...." she murmured.  
She stood up dizzily, and feeling rather nauseous.  
"W-where AM I?!" she asked the empty terrain. Her only answer was the silence of the stones.  
"Where is my horse?" Something in her snapped when she realized the precious animal was not with her.  
"EBONY!!!!!!!!" she screamed. 'EBONY' 'EBONY' 'ebony' 'EBONY' 'ebony' 'ebony' a thousand voices kareened back at her, hammering in her ears. When they finally died out, there was silence in the hills again. The tired girl sat down limply on a bouldar, and buried her face in her hands. Suddenly she heard a faint noise from the south.  
She jumped up.   
"Ebony?!" she cried out; but what she saw was not her horse. There was a tiny black cloud headed her direction at an alarming rate. Something about it did not feel quite right to Jenny.   
"It's moving against the wind...." she whispered. Then she saw what it was. There were hundreds of huge birds, flying low. They were black as ink, sort of crow-like, and sent and icy chill down her spine. They did not appear to be friendly.   
Feeling panicked, without any real idea why, Jenny frantically searched for a place to hide. As soon as she rolled into a crack under a huge bouldar, they came. The noise of their calling was deafening. Black birds with black, beady eyes dived to the ground and hopped about the place where Jenny's blood was smeared on the rock. She shivvered. These were no ordinary blackbirds. These were spies of some kind; but they were not looking for her. They were on another, more important mission, and it was time to go. As if by some unseen command the entire flock swooped into the expanse of blue sky and disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry that was so short, but I haven't decided just how exactly to lead into the next part. I'm working on it!!!  
See the little button below? See it? PRESS IT!!!!! Thanks for reading! :) 


	7. Chapter Six

YAY ffn is back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Here's chapter 6......enjoy! don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine............  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What were *those*?!" Jenny wondered aloud. Her uneasiness over these strange events was growing with each passing minute. Warily she crawled out into the sunlight and began walking in no particular direction. The silence in these hills was like an eerie spell; a spell that did NOT want to be broken. The stones seemed to be probing her: "Who are you? What are you doing here? You don't belong in this land!!"  
Fearfully she stumbled along.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a faint noise over the ridge in front of her. Normally she would have run towards it, praying it was someone who could help her get home, but something about being in this place made her feel more cautious. Carefully she crawled up the ridge and peered over. There, before her eyes, was the strangest group of people she has ever seen in her life.  
  
There were at least nine of them, all men. One of the tallest was carrying a bow and quivver of arrows. He had the most piercing blue eyes Jenny had ever seen; he had an ethereal quality about him. Next, there was an old man with a long beard, grey cloak, and a pointy hat. Jenny liked him immediately. His face suggested a kind, comforting personality, and a wise heart. There were two very rugged-but-noble-looking men carrying swords, and a very short, bearded creature with an axe. Finally, sitting around a campfire, there sat four tiny persons, eating. At first, Jenny mistook them for children, but looking closer she saw that they were really very small adults (or young men) with curly hair. Off to the side of the company stood a sleepy-looking pony, and.......  
  
"EBONY!!!!" Jenny choked out before she could stop herself. Immediately the two swordsmen and the archer were after her. Screaming with fright, she sped back down the ridge--too fast. Pretty soon she was rolling at an alarming rate down the side of the mountain, which made her screams all the more desperate. She was silenced when her body slammed into a bouldar. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was finishing up my school, and under a bit of stress. That's all over, now, so I can get back to my writing! Anyway, here's the next chap, and I hope you enjoy!!!! :) -Lale  
  
Disclaimer: know what? why do we have to DO this? is it in the rulebook? somebody oughta check......anywho.....I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful JRR Tolkien! I BOW BEFORE THE LATE AUTHOR, JRR TOLKIEN, RENOWNED AUTHOR, ROLE MODEL, AND LINGUIST!!! *bows* :D  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Jenny's eyes slowly fluttered open. She had expected to wake up in her own bed in her grandfather's house. Before her stood an old man, but he was NOT her grandfather. Her eyes widened in fear.   
"Don't worry, Jenny," he said, smiling. "We won't hurt you. In fact, I was expecting you."   
"How do you know my name?" she asked in bewilderment.  
The strange old man's eyes twinkled comfortingly. "I know your grandfather quite well. Let's just leave it at that."  
"Mithrandir," said a masculine voice from behind her. "Who is this girl, and what help is she on our quest? The mountain of Caradhras is no place for a child!" The voice sounded melodious and ethereal.   
Jenny strained to see what man could possibly possess sucha voice, but a lightningbolt of pain rewarded the effort. She cried out. Another man walked over and towered above her. His broad shouldars blocked the sun from her eyes; straining to see, she could make out a proud and noble face.   
"Looks like you have been beaten up quite badly, m'lady." He smiled. "It's best you lie still. 'Tis surprising indeed that you are as unscathed as this after such a fall. Aragorn has been tending to your hurts."   
Another tall man with clear, grey eyes looked up from his crouched position by the fire and nodded politely her direction. Jenny smiled greatfully back at him, but more important things were pressing on her mind.   
"Why am I here, uh, Mithrandir?" she asked.  
"You may call me Gandalf, my dear. You are here because we are in need of your help."  
"MY help?! What do I have to do with anything?"  
"Gandalf, what's going on? How can she help us?" one of the little people asked.  
The old man sighed. "Mordor and Isengard are no longer our only enemies. There is a new threat that has arrived in Middle Earth." The rest of the company looked horrified. This was obviously news to them.  
"What is this new devilry?!" (A/N: I couldnt resist!)  
"A man and his son have arrived from this girl's homeworld, Boromir. The man has no evil intentions, but his son is not so innocent."  
"Do they have an army?" Boromir asked.  
"Nay, the danger is more grave than that. They bring dangerous knowledge....and technology that we could not possibly match for ages to come."  
At last Jenny's head was beginning to clear. "Do you mean my grandfather's friend, Raymond? And....his son..." she grimanced, "Jordan?"  
"Yes, the same," Gandalf sighed. The Company sat in silent thought for awhile.  
"I don't know how I can help, but I'll try whatever you want me to do," Jenny stated.  
Gandalf looked at her with a sparkle in his wise blue eyes.  
"I am glad of that, Jenny."  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter Eight

I'm sorry, but I think this is gonna be a REALLY boring chapter. :\ I promise it will get exciting again very very soon!!!! (prob. in ch 9!) by the way, I've noticed that some people have stories where they can actually FORMAT! How do I do that?! Right now I'm just making simple .txt files, and I can't even do italics! (which would be very useful!) help...?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not stealing Tolkien's characters and using them to get money!!!! I'm just borrowing them for a little while, and I promise to return them undamaged (for the most part...lol).  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
"So YOU'RE the Fellowship of the Ring that my grandfather is always talking about?" Jenny asked. Aragorn's head bolted up. He looked interested.  
"Who is your grandfather, that he knows of our quest?!"  
"He's a proffessor at a university...." Jenny responded, confused.  
"...and a friend of mine," said Gandalf.  
"Ah. In answer to your question, m'lady, yes," Aragorn lowered his voice, "we are the Fellowship of the Ring. And this is Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer." A small young man, no taller than three feet, stepped forward and bowed.  
"Pleased to meet you," said Jenny, smiling.  
"As am I, fair lady."  
Jenny laughed. "I wish the men where I came from were as chivalrous as you all seem to be!"  
"I do not wholeheartedly agree with you, Miss Jenny," said Frodo with a wry smile. "I fear we have neglected to introduce to you the greater part of our party! These here are Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took."  
Three more little men bowed politely.  
"Pleased to meet you as well!" said Jenny, delighted. "You're called 'hobbits', am I right? Grandfather told me about you."  
"Aye, madam. That we are! But let us dispense with the formalities! Sometimes our dear Frodo is much too business-like. You can call me Merry, and this is Pippin and Sam. We are very glad to make your acquaintance!" the tallest hobbit said, with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Thank you, Merry!" Jenny giggled.  
The smallish, bearded creature stepped forward. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin!" he announced. "At your service, Lady Jenny." he bowed.  
"They seem to like bowing alot!!" Jenny thought to herself. "Thank you, Gimli, I'm at your service, too, if needed." The response wasn't exactly correct, but as the girl did not live in Middle Earth, and what's more had not read any books on it, she was forgiven without any thought.   
A tall figure stepped into view. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood."   
"So, this is the owner of that beautiful voice!" thought Jenny. "And he has a face to match! Never in my life have I seen a person who looked like that......" (A/N: this particular story is NOT a romance, nor will it become a romance. that doesn't serve my purpose right now. however, being realistic, of course she would think he was beautiful!! he's an ELF, isnt he?! and according to Tolkien: 'fair of face beyond the measure of men.')  
Jenny realized she was gaping. "I-uh-I'm p-pleased to meet you!" she stammered. He smiled.   
"As am I," he replied, and bowed as well.  
"Well, now that we all know each other," said Gandalf somewhat gruffly, "The sun is setting. We must be on the move. Hollin is being watched."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
reviews.....? PLEASE!!!! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Ah, yes, FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY another chapter. I beg your forgiveness; highschool is rather demanding these days...along with drama and the basketball team......I'll try to get a new post up earlier next time, really, I will!!!!!!! :S  
  
Disclaimer: I'm gonna be rebelious and not write one!! Ha!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Gandalf?" Jenny asked. It was her first night camping with the company, and the way Gandalf had suddenly ordered them all to be quiet alarmed her. He listened for a moment. There was an ominous howling noise in the distance. It grew louder.  
"Wargs...." he muttered.  
  
Every member of the company laid a hand on his weapon. Jenny shifted uneasily. She was about to ask what "wargs" were, (though she was sure she didn't want to know), but stopped when she saw for herself. A huge, wolf-like creature emerged from the grove of trees that surrounded them. "Oh, God...." she whispered. An arrow flew from Legolas's bow and immediately killed the creature; but two...three...seven...twenty more took its place. They were surrounded.  
  
Jenny never could remember much of the fighting that followed. All she remembered was blood...and growling...and the sound of Legolas's bow singing....and yelling........then suddenly everything changed. Loud bangs, like fireworks, were heard, and the wolves' growls of triumph turned to yelps of fear. "Gandalf!!" the hobbits cheered. Gandalf looked uneasy.   
"I....have not done anything....."   
  
Suddenly Jenny realized what the banging sound was.   
"GET DOWN!!!!!!!" she screamed. They did not hesitate to comply.  
"What is it?!?!" Aragorn yelled to her. Before she could answer, Legolas cried out.  
"Yrch!"  
"'Eurk'?! What's that?!" Jenny asked.  
"Orcs!" Gimli answered. Dark figures began running toward them.  
"Oh, no..." Jenny groaned.  
"Have no fear, maiden! We will fight the devils! Gondor!!!!" Boromir called, springing up.  
An orc stopped in front of him, grinning. He lifted his arm, pointing some sort of metal object at Boromir.  
"NO!!!!!!!!" Jenny screamed.  
"M'lady....what is that thing?" Boromir whispered uneasily. The orcs began surrounding them.  
"No one move," Jenny gulped. "They....they have guns."  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope that's okay for a little while. Gah....it's so shooort...:( I sowy!!! I'll TRY to write more this week. Really, I will. You can....uh....hit me in the face with a pie if I don't. :) Pleeease review!!! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Toldja I'd update again this week!! Ha ha! okies, here is chapter ten!! :)  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah....don't sue me.....blah, blah, blah....I don't own any LOTR characters.....blah, blah blah.......  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
"Where are they taking us, Gandalf?" Jenny whispered.  
"I do not know, but I suspect Jordan is behind this."  
"Jordan?! How.....?"  
"We will soon find out. There is a camp up ahead."  
Jenny gulped. It was horrifying enough to be surrounded by twenty of these filthy, goblin-things, but there must have been a hundred at that camp. Sickly green eyes, dull grey, warted, skin......shocking as they were, Jenny had an eerie feeling that the creatures-orcs as her companions called them-were not entirely unfamiliar to her. It gave her a sense of deja vu.....  
  
  
"Something is terribly wrong, here," Merry muttered.  
"Do you mean besides our being kidnaped by orcs with strange, exploding weapons?!" Pippin asked.  
"It's not just their weapons. They have all manner of odd gadgets....who knows what they can do."  
"But I always thought orcs were rather stupid.......how could they possible make such things?"  
"I don't think the orcs made them, Pip....."  
  
  
They soon arrived at the camp. As they stood wearily outside the entrance, an orc walked up to a straight, leafless tree, and pressed a finger against a small, round knot in the trunk. A loud buzzing sound suddenly shot through the camp. In moments, a young man emerged from on of the tents.  
"I see we have company," he said, smiling. "Bring them in. I've been waiting for a very long time."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hmmm.....I don't like this chapter much. It doesn't......flow very well. Oh, well. Tell me your opinion of it. Thanks for reading!!!! :) 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Howdy there!!! Merry Christmas!!! Finally on Winter break from school! YAY!!!! Now I have more time (sort of) to write!! Okies, heres the next part.....  
  
Disclaimer: why are you reading this? you know it! I'm not making any money off this! lol :P  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"What do you mean by this outrage, young man?! What wrong have you suffered on our account?!"  
"Calm down, grandpa. You ought to know perfectly well why you're here. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of wizard? Where's your crystal ball? I have your staff, your axe, bows, arrows, and swords. You had better treat me with some respect."  
"Jordan, you're an idiot! What are you trying to do? Leave Middle Earth alone! There is nothing here for a twenty-first century teenager!* Go back home to your laptop and cell phone!"  
"Jenny, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a teenager anymore."  
Jenny stepped back with a start. Of course; how could she have missed it? Jordan looked at least ten years older than she had last seen him. But....how was that possible? He laughed at her confusion.  
"Release her!" he said to the orc-guards. "Come with me, Jenny. We have a lot to catch up on." He took her hand (much to her discomfort) and led her away from her friends.  
  
  
"Please refresh my memory as to how that poor child can stop an entire army? Which, I might add, we ourselves cannot escape from," Boromir whispered to Gandalf as they were marched off to a stone chamber.  
"Not all wars can be fought, and won, by the sword, Boromir. That girl is skilled in many arts, but they are not necessarily physical ones. She may be able to stop Jordan with rhetoric. Being female, it is even possible that her influence could be more effective than any you or I could hope to accomplish."  
"You intend not to fight?!" Gimli spluttered.  
"I would not like to fight Jordan himself unless it becomes absolutely necessary for our survival, or a matter of the Ring. I think Jordan is not wholly evil; not yet."  
"Well, if you believe so, Gandalf....."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
*Jenny means teenagers who belong to the twenty-first century at heart, just so ya know. lol  
  
Okay, that's all for now! Please review, as always! I hope you enjoyed it! :D I will personally thank all my loyal reviewers at the end of the story! :) 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Okay, here is chapter twelve!! Thank you so very much, all of you faithful reviewers!!! I really appreciate it!!!! :D  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
How do you like my little establishment?" Jordan asked, grinning.  
"It's....impressive. Jordan, WHY are you doing this?" Jenny's voice revealed her extreme exasperation.  
"Boy, you sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" He laughed. "I like that. It's a good quality in a girl; but you'll just have to be patient. Let me show you around."  
Jenny sighed and followed him.  
  
"This is our four-wheeler garage," said Jordan, beaming.  
"How-?"  
"There aren't many of them, because they take forever to make with our limited resources. I hope to soon have a squad of twenty or so orcs trained to ride them."  
Jenny was speechless.  
"I also have a very efficient steroid program to beef our armies up."  
"Armies?!?!" Jenny spluttered. "What for?!"  
"Honey, I guess it's time I told you," said Jordan, smiling. "I've discovered this new land, and I intend to rule it. I will be King of Middle Earth!!" He stepped closer to her. "And you, Jennifer, will be my Queen."  
"I.....I....WHAT?!?!"  
"Not everything is ready. There is still one thing I need to overthrow the wizards. They're evil, Jenny. You know that. If I had the Ring I could destroy them. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what this Quest is about?"  
"Jordan, I don't like the idea of you just walking into Middle Earth and taking over. And when exactly did I say I would marry you?!?!"  
"I didn't 'just walk in', Jenny! This establishment is the result of ten years' work!! My father has been slaving day and night in his laboratory so that I would be successful! So that I would be worthy of YOU!!!"  
Jenny was terribly shocked by this outburst, but tried not to show it.   
"Jordan...."  
"I did NOT wait all this time just to be rejected by you again!!!"  
"I never said...."  
"You WILL marry me, Jennifer Summers..." he growled in her ear.   
She turned angrily to face him. "Jordan, you will not force me into ANYTHING. I won't tell you where the Ring is. It is going to be destroyed; and I'm going to help!!!"  
Jordan stepped away from her, and snapped his fingers. Two orcs rushed in.  
"Like hell you are," he sneered. The orcs dragged Jenny back to the stone chambers.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************** 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Hey all....sorry this chapter took so long, but school got kinda busy again. We're reading the Iliad, so I have PLENTY of homework to keep me busy. :/ Well, disclaimer's the same....I don't have much else to say, so I suppose I'll just let you read the chapter now!! :) Thanks to all those who reviewed! And yes, I'm planning to update Disco Party and American Teenagers!!! :)  
Chapter 13  
  
The fellowship, having exhausted all possibility of conversation, attempted to occupy themselves as only very bored people can. Gandalflit his pipe and idely blew smoke rings, while Boromir watched them float up to the stone ceiling. Gimli grumbled random threats to no one in particular. Legolas sang softly to himself, Aragorn drew images in the dirt floor, and the hobbits....just....sat there.  
  
Needless to say, everyone, even Gandalf, jumped noticably at the sudden clanging sound of the prison door opening. Jenny was shoved through, and landed face-first in the dust. Orcish laughter was heard echoing down the stone corridor as the cell was once again closed off from the outside world.  
  
"My dear, are you all right?!" Gandalf exclaimed, as he and Aragorn helped Jenny to her feet.  
"What's happened?!" cried Pippin.  
"I'm fine," Jenny assured them. "Just a little....shaken." She took a deep breath. "Jordan is going to try and overthrow Sauron and Sauraman. He wants the Ring," she whispered.  
"It is as I feared," muttered Gandalf. "Jordan has been consumed with a lust for power....he will do almost anything to attain it. He could be the undoing of all we have fought for for so long."  
"But....Gandalf...you're some sort of wizard, aren't you? Can't you stop him? Turn him into a toad or something?"  
"My power comes only from Those who sent me. It cannot be used in such a manner."  
"Well....what about Legolas? He is an elf, after all.....and a prince at that! Don't elves have some sort of magic?"  
"The first-born were granted some measure of power, yes...but our magic is only used to heal and preserve. We have little defense against such evil as this," Legolas replied apologetically.  
"But...." Jenny looked around helplessly. "Aragorn? You're supposed to be king, right? Isn't there anything you can do?"  
"My time is not yet ripe, m'lady."  
"Isn't there anything ANY of you can do?!?" Jenny cried to the company, exhasperated. Looking at each of them in turn, she saw the answer in their solemn eyes. "Is Middle Earth...lost?" she asked. Gandalf walked over and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.  
"It was lost already," he said, smiling sadly. "We began this Quest without hope; but I think you came here with a purpose. If anyone can stop Jordan, I think it will be you. You may yet persuade him."  
Jenny shook her head. "I tried. He won't listen."  
"Not all persuasion is done with words...." Gandalf hinted.  
Jenny started to protest when an exploding noise shook the cell from outside. "They must be firing the guns again!!" Jenny cried, trying to stay on her feet.  
"That sounded larger than their other weapons," Merry remarked nervously.  
"M'lady...come and look at this," said Boromir, who was looking out the barred window. Jenny rushed over. Her eyes widened.  
"Cannons..." she gulped. "He's ready to go to war..."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
tell me what you think! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Hey all!! Here is the next chapter.....Tell me what you think! Have a great day!!!  
Chapter 14  
"Prisoners, come with us!" commanded the orc-guard. Jenny and the Fellowship were led outside to where Jordan had been testing cannons for the past several hours.  
"The cannons are ready!" he announced, grinning as he approached them. "Surely you have some idea of how cannons work, don't you, old man? Although, they are far superior to your little rocket toys...if not quite as pretty."  
"Here now!" bellowed Sam. "I wouldn't go poking fun at old Gandalf if I was you! And his fireworks ain't nothing to scoff at, either! Why, they've been a legend in the Shire for as long as I can remember! You just watch your step, you scoundrel!"  
Jordan smirked at this outburst. "A 'scoundrel', am I? That hurts; right here." He patted his chest. Sam frowned.  
"What have you done with Bill?!" he demanded.  
"Who's Bill?"  
"My pony!"  
"....ah...." Jordan motioned for them to be led after him. "The horse and pony are right here in the stable," he said. "I thought we might have pony stew for supper tonight..." He grinned maliciously.  
"You touch him and I'll have your head!!!" Sam roared. Merry and Pippin had to hold him back to keep him from lunging at Jordan.  
"That," Jordan laughed, "I would love to see."  
"Ebony!!" Jenny cried, running to her horse. Ebony nickered happily at the sight of her master. Jenny was so glad to find that the precious animal was alive and unhurt that she did not notice Jordan hovering behind her.  
"You could have horses..." he whispered in her ear. "Stabled of them. And think of all the room to ride!!"  
Jenny did not even turn to face him. "Ebony is enough for me."  
"Yes..." he murmured thoughtfully. "So I see. It would be a pity if anthing should HAPPEN to her....."  
Jenny wheeled around, her blue eyes stinging cold. "If you REALLY cared about me, you'd let us go. It would be a pity if anything should happen to YOU....well, never mind. No it wouldn't."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Take it how you like."  
"Oooo. Firey, aren't we? Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
"That might be plausible if I had been GIVEN a bed to wake up in!!"  
"Ah, I see...tell you what...why don't you tell me which of your friends carries that pretty gold Ring...and I'll give you your own quarters. A nice room with a soft feather bed and a walk in closet, some new clothes, and a portable stereo with CD's! You'd like that, wouldn't you?" His offer was incredibly tempting....but Jenny would not be swayed by words alone.  
"Show it to me."  
"Very well. Right this way, baby."  
"Jordan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't EVER call me that again."  
  
As the orc-gaurds came to take them back to their cell, the nine men stared on in disbelief at their only hope for escape....who was discussing curtain colors with the enemy.  
Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Lovely mess they've gotten themselves into, isn't it? La la la....and only I know what's going to happen!!! Hehehe....I love being evil! Well, review please!! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

*quietly steps into room* *everyone is gone* *dim lights* *janitor is sweeping floors*  
  
Hello?? Is.....anyone still here???? *silence* Well, um.....school's kinda out, now....aaaaand I'm updating......*low rumbling* H-hello?!?!?! *blackout* *banging is heard*  
  
OUCH!!! HEY!!! STOPPIT!!! ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, IM BACK ALREADY!!! OW!!!! GAK! *chokes*  
  
*lights turn back on* *Laleanen is tied to a chair in front of the computer* Well, I suppose you have a right to treat me in this manner; after all, it has been....*cough* AWHILE.....since I last updated.....hey! it's not all my fault! FFN has been screwy lately and wont let me upload anything. So anyway. Without further veinerschitzel (heehee, that should be my new word....) we will continue with Jenny's story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER FIFTEEN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny quietly shut the locked bathroom door as she snuck into the darkened hall.   
  
*It will buy me some time* she thought. She knew that, in a relatively short amount of time, Jordan would become suspicious and eventually break in. When he discovered the dead orc gaurd in the tub full of lukewarm water, the chase would be on. Meanwhile, she had to get as far away from the camp as she could.   
  
She had not planned where she was going, nor what she would do when she got there, but at this point it didn't matter. She was determined to find help of some kind, no matter what. She fled blindly into the forest, reminding herself that the fate of Middle Earth was resting on her shoulders. Hours passed; her body screamed for rest and water. She could hardly get enough air into her lungs, and her muscles began to weaken for need of oxygen. Still, she continued on as fast as she could, though she was slowing down.   
  
Finally, upon reaching a little clearing, she simply collapsed. Every muscle in her body was paralyzed with fatigue. She did not know how long she had been running, but for now it did not matter. She could not move another inch. Lost, exhausted, hot, sweaty, and thirsty, she did the only thing her body would permit her to. She fell asleep.  
  
The smell of chemicals invaded Jenny's dreams and jerked her back to conciousness. She found herself lying on a cot in the middle of a laboratory.   
  
"Oh, good! You're awake!" a small, older man hurried over to her side. "I was afraid you would be out for days! My, young people certainly are spirited. Would you like something to eat or drink, Jenny? You must be ravinous after running all the way here from the camp!"  
  
Jenny nodded dumbly. The man scurried out of the room and returned in a few minutes with a plate of eggs, toast, a dish of fruit, and a glass of juice. When Jenny smelled the delicious food, she realized that in fact she WAS ravinous, and began eating immediately.   
  
The old man chuckled. "You were lucky to have gotten this far, and to have stopped when you did. I wouldn't want to be caught alone in these woods come nightfall. You always have been quite athletic, Jenny."   
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
The old man sighed and sat down heavily. "My name is Raymond. I'm a friend of your grandfather's, and Jordan is my son."  
  
For a moment, Jenny panicked. *He'll take me back!!! I have to get out of here!!* she thought wildly. Raymond must have read her expression, because he immediately began to reassure her.  
  
"I do not support my son in his actions, Jenny. I never even intended that he come with me here, but he insisted. It was the biggest mistake of my life to give in. Now-" his eyes grew misty, "I am no longer his father, but his slave." 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

And here is the next chapter.......if you're curious, i don't think i plan on more than 25 chapters; somewhere between 20 and 25, probably. We're getting there!!!   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
"At the time, I thought it was the best day of my life," Raymond explained. "I had finally completed my life's work; no one thought I could do it. I had proved them all wrong!! I couldn't wait to see the look on your grandfather's face when he saw my baby in action; that's what I called it, my baby. The space/time distorter was like a child of mine; I had prayed for it, hoped for it, wished for it, studied and experimented day in and day out.   
  
I was ready to try her out. Jordan insisted on setting the dial himself; he wouldn't tell me where we were going. It would be a "surprise", he said. How I let him talk me into-"  
  
For a moment he seemed to struggle with continuing. Jenny gingerly placed her hand on his as tears began to form in the old man's crinkled eyes. He took a breath and firmly went on with his story.  
  
"We arrived here, and, at first, i didn't know where we were. Unless you travel around, it looks exactly like earth. Jordan was delighted. He insisted that we set up a "hideout" here, just for the two of us.   
  
We began to bring things in.....guns, weapons; he said we could hunt game with them. Before I knew it, the place was huge. After a few years, he brought my laboratory here so that I would have a "quiet place to work". It was wonderful...until he brought in the orcs. One day he came in with about fifty of them, which he had scared into following him with his gun. They just couldn't fight our technology. Soon he had them loyally working for him. The place grew huge.   
  
He hid my baby somewhere deep in the heart of his camp; I couldn't find it. Finally, he banished me out here to my laboratory to work. He told me that he needed my help in new chemical technologies. It took me awhile, but I finally saw that he intended to live out here indefinitely. This is my life now." He gestured to the little room.  
  
Jenny flushed with anger. "All that time he was planning on leaving you out here, all by yourself?! Why I ever associated myself with that slug, I-"  
  
"No, no, no! I don't think he always intended so. At one time, I think he honestly wanted it to be a father-son getaway. The lust of the Ring does terrible things to people. Why, look what it did to Saruman! At one time I'm sure he was truely the best and wisest of his order."  
  
"But how could the Ring have affected Jordan? He's never even SEEN it!" Jenny protested.  
  
"Niether has Saruman," Raymond reminded her.  
  
Jenny stopped. He had a point. "So....what did this all have to do with me?" she asked.  
  
Raymond sighed and smiled sadly. "Jordan has always been taken with you, Jenny. I think his biggest temptation with the Ring was to use it in order to win your love. That was how it started; but it has snowballed. Desiring it for that one reason, no matter how innocent his intentions, has brought him to the point where he will do anything to attain it. He probably still thinks that you are his sole purpose for doing all that he is doing; but the Ring is deceptive, and the lust for power blinds."  
  
"So what does he want?" Jenny sighed.  
  
"You know the answer to that, Jenny. To overthrow the wizards; he wants world-domination; and if he attains the Ring, with the technology he's brought and his armies, he may very well get what he wants."   
  
*************************************************************************** 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Hey, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
As Ray poured hot tea for himself and Jenny, he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
"Tell me how you escaped, Jenny. I'm sure you couldn't have escaped Jordan's orc minions without an interesting tale, at least."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Being female has its benefits; although, I had once hoped I would never have to resort to them. It was pretty easy to get Jordan to allow me to go to the bathroom to take a bath....going three days without one probably helped to convince him," she smiled weakly. "He wasn't stupid enough to leave me ungaurded, unfortunately. It was kind of unnerving having an orc stand outside my door while I was suppose to be washing. I never did take that bath, though."  
  
"I would rather not go into details on how I lured that nasty thing into the bathroom with me; I did what I had to do. His lack of knowledge of how electricity works was very helpful. All I had to do was cut the cord on the CD player (which Jordan pathetically tried to bribe me with), plug it in, and stick the severed end in the full bathtub. I'm sure that's the first bathtub the orc had ever been in; and the last."  
  
"I'll bet he was shocked," Ray said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Jenny smiled faintly. "I wasn't sure the wire would do the job, so I made sure his lungs had a healthy dose of H2O before I left," she stared off into nothing. "That's the first time I've ever killed anything that could fight back."  
  
Ray sighed. "You may have to kill many more, if you expect to escape Jordan with your life."  
  
"It's not important for me to escape," Jenny announced, struggling to her feet. "What's important is that Frodo escapes."  
  
"Frodo? Is he the-"  
  
"The RINGBEARER," Jenny hissed, locking the older man's gaze. "He matters more than any of us; which is why," she started for the door, "I need to go find someone who can help; someone who can stop Jordan."  
  
Ray jumped up and beat her to the door with surprising agility. "Jenny, no. I can't let you go back out there. You will not last 48 hours."  
  
"I told you, Raymond. I don't care!"  
  
"You are no good to Frodo if you're dead."  
  
Jenny returned to the cot and sat down dejectedly. "So what can I do?"  
  
Ray was busy pulling on his tattered black trenchcoat, weather-worn from its early days in London, now centuries away. "You will come with me, Jenny. I think it's time I paid my son a visit." 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Just finished reading Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy trilogy in one sitting.....be warned, for I am easily influenced.....O_O  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Jordan stomped around his room, fuming. He was not happy about not knowing where Jenny was; he was not happy about being deceived; and he was especially not happy about the stinking orc-corpse in his bathtub. Overall, Jordan was a very unhappy guy. A sharp knock on his door broke his line of thinking.  
  
"News, sir!" barked the orc.  
  
"Have you found the girl?"  
  
"There is an army headed our direction. We cannot find any trace of the prisoner."  
  
"An army! What race?"  
  
"Not sure, sir. They appear to be orcish, but they are larger, and they are traveling by day."  
  
"Send three scouts to meet them. Find out what they want."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ray and Jenny struggled through the brush, trying to follow the faint trail Jenny had left the previous day.   
  
  
  
"What will we do when we get there?" Jenny asked nervously. "I'd really rather not spend another night in a prison cell."  
  
  
  
"We will reason with him," Ray replied tiredly.  
  
  
  
"REASON with him?! But I've TRIED that already!"  
  
  
  
"We'll have to try again. Maybe he'll listen if he has to face BOTH of us."  
  
  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
  
  
"Hush! What's that?!"  
  
  
  
They stopped and listened. In the distance, something was cashing through the forest; many somethings, it sounded like. The two travelers looked at each other in alarm, and began running. The army of Uruk-Hai soon overtook them.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Hours later, the gaurd came back to Jordan's room, this time bringing a very large, orc-like guest with him. The thing grinned at him maliciously, and pulled a tattered piece of paper from somewhere in its armor.   
  
"Ransom note for you, sir," it growled, still grinning.  
  
Jordan snatched it and began reading.  
  
*~*We have two of your company. Surrender your camp if you do not wish them to die a very painful death.*~*  
  
Jordan paled. "Two?"  
  
"A little girl and an old man," the Uruk-Hai said, licking its lips gleefully.  
  
Jordan sat heavily in his chair, realizing for the first time the weight of what he had gotten himself into. "Oh, God....what have I done....." 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Must hurry....school has started...writing time will be minimized...@_@   
  
I'm....okay....really. Here's the next chap....  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
For three days the Uruk-Hai army buzzed through Jordan's camp, taking his orc-servants captive and pillaging his stores of food and weaponry. The orcs, true to their race, frequently fought back, and the camp was littered with stinking corpses, black blood, and decapitated body parts. Jordan sat in his study, staring dazedly out the window, watching the ruin which befell his decade of work. He had made up his mind about what he was going to do; it was just a matter of finding the opportune moment.  
  
The Uruk-Hai had discovered the four-wheelers. Jordan chuckled as they attempted to move them. After much effort, they were able to drag the vehicles with ropes, though it took two Uruk-Hai to do so. Unfortunately for them, their master had not taught them about the strange little mechanism called a 'parking brake'. Jordan's opportunity had come.  
  
He brushed his hands lightly over the brick wall. One of the bricks moved at his touch. He carefully pulled it out, revealing the secret compartment he had made nearly ten years ago, when he and his father had first come to Middle Earth. Inside lay a fully loaded Sig Sauer P226.  
  
The Uruk-hai struggled to drag the bike away from the camp. Jordan chuckled. *Do they really think they'll get all the way to Isengard that way?*   
  
"Need some help, gentlemen?"  
  
They stopped abruptly and turned around.  
  
"I think I can make it easier for you."  
  
One of them took a few steps forward and stood in front of Jordan, dwarfing him by about a foot.   
  
"How?" it growled.  
  
"I have to release the parking brake. If you'll allow me..." Jordan brushed past it and walked over to the four-wheeler. As he proceeded to climb onto it, he felt a cold, sharp, metallic object prick his back warningly. The other Uruk-hai had pulled a dagger. Jordan cleared his throat and proceeded to release the parking brake. "The machine is asleep," he explained. "It needs to be woken up in order to achieve its proper speed. It will be much faster and easier this way." The dagger dug slightly deeper. It was beginning to draw blood. "Easy there," said Jordan tightly, wincing. He pulled a key from his pocket, slowly, so as not to induce an unpleastant reaction, and started the vehicle.  
  
Jordan had not quite the success he had planned. The Uruk-hai yanked him off the bike and threw him to the ground, placing the jagged blade just at Jordan's neck.   
  
"Hey! Easy there! It's all right!" Jordan explained hastily. There was a slightly muffled exoploding sound. Much to the surprise of his companion, the Uruk paused. Its eyes rolled back most disturbingly, and it rolled over onto the ground next to Jordan. Black blood oozed from a small, round hole in its chest. Jordan held a smoking gun in his left hand.  
  
Before it could react, Jordan fired three more times, directly hitting the remaining Uruk once in each eye and once in the stomach. He then leapt onto the already-running bike, and began to speed away. Saruman's army was already in pursuit, but he had them by at least 30 miles per hour.   
  
*This war isn't over yet.* 


End file.
